


The Demon Queen’s Soulmate

by Ch276Zj



Category: Bleach, Corpse Party (Video Game), Eddsworld, Naruto, RWBY, The Loud House (Cartoon), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch276Zj/pseuds/Ch276Zj
Summary: Lincoln Loud was cold in the backyard of his house when a woman comes by and picks him up. Who is she? She is the queen of demons who has found Lincoln as he soulmate due to an incident in the forest a couple months prior. Angry at the Louds (excluding Lucy and Lily), she vows to seek vengeance against them, but first she has to make a deal with a certain goth. What is that deal? Read to find out.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to new management at Wattpad, some of my stories will be continued here.

Name: Lincoln

Age: 12

Look when Older: White haired eight teen year old male with red eyes

Harem (WILL NOT ADD ANYONE ELSE TO IT WHICH INCLUDES RONNIE ANNE):

Lucy

Siris

Cynthia 

Cynthia

Hannah

Britaina G Venus (Main)

Note: Lily Loud will be spared from the carnage that is going to come towards humanity

I don't own the pictures...they belong to their creators.







Hannah

Britaina G Venus (Main)

Note: Lily Loud will be spared from the carnage that is going to come towards humanity

I don't own the pictures...they belong to their creators.


	2. Chapter One

## Chapter 1

I don't own the pictures..they belong to their creators.

Cold.

Starving.

Sad. 

All of them were terrible on their own, but together....it made things almost unbearable. Unfortunately for twelve year old Lincoln Loud, he was experiencing all three at once due to his older sister's actions. But he wasn't necessarily not to blame for this since he did use that stupid nonsense that his sister was sporting to his own advantage. 

"Why did I think that lying to my family would work? I've seen how things backfire on me yet I still stupidly believed that this would work on my favor." He said bitterly to himself. He hated this, but more importantly he hated his family minus Lucy and Lily of course. 

Lucy because she was the only one who seemed to care about him and Lily because....she's a baby. His friends abandoned him and even his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne dumped him so she could be with Chandler. Needless to say that he wanted revenge against all of them for this predicament and for everything they placed him. Eventually Lincoln fell asleep unaware that a certain woman was watching and silently said:

**Now you're mine.**

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking down the stairs ready to help warm her brother up. She was also very upset with the rest of her family except for her baby sister, Lily. They knew that Lynn had a terrible problem with sportsmanship, but to actually throw their brother out while only listening to her words is where they drew the line. 

"Sigh..hopefully Lincoln's okay out there." Lucy said as she walked out and saw someone that she never wanted to see again.

**Hello Lucy. Isn't this a wonderful night.**

"Cut the small talk. I want to know why you are here." Lucy said.

**Awww! I wanted to mess around with you a little bit more.**

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked again.

**Don't you remember sweetie. When you two freed me from my capture...I stated that he was my soulmate. He was almost in my clutches too when you...RUINED EVERYTHING!**

Lucy took a step back and heard a deep growl coming behind her and turned around to see a purple dog with a skull for a face.

"I couldn't let you take my brother away from the family." Lucy said.

Family? You mean the same family that are currently sleeping upstairs while my beloved is out in the cold. Not only that, but I've seen him being treated like a slave for months without any form of gratitude or thanks headed his way. 

"How do you..." Lucy started to say until the demon queen started to laugh.

Know? It's simple once you have a demon dog hanging around. It's especially easy when you're able to break into your lovers room just to know about him. 

"Our family may be terrible, but he needs to stay with m..I mean us." Lucy said.

Oh? He needs to stay with you?

"That's right. He's my brother and I need him." Lucy said.

Just because he's your brother or is it because....You're in love with him also?

"W..What? No..I don't love." Lucy tried to deny.

Don't try to deny it. I've been watching this wretched family for months and seen the way that you're looking at him.

"You caught me. I do love Lincoln, but we can't be together." Lucy said before she heard the demon queen laugh.

In human standards..you can't , but if you do a contract with me..then it can become a reality.

"A contract? With you?" Lucy asked.

Yes. A contract that makes you..one of my servants and to sweeten the deal..we can even take that little sister of yours with us so she won't become corrupted by the rest of your family

"But what about..." Lucy said before she heard the demon queen scoff.

You ask so many questions. Listen...I plan to enslave the planet and get rid of humanity except for a certain few who may be saved if they bow to my will

"Sigh..Where do I sign?" Lucy asked. As the demon queen smirked and snapped her fingers showing a contract that was written in blood. Lucy carefully read it..so she wouldn't be caught off guard by any hidden details inside it. 

As she did so, The demon queen ordered her demon dog to grab Lily and bring her outside. And watched as the dog disappeared..only to come back a couple of seconds later with a still asleep Lily clutching Bun Bun.

When Lucy finished reading, she signed it and bond herself to the demon queen as her family slept. Unaware that their lives will change for the worst in the morning and in the near future.

How was the chapter? Bye 👋


	3. Chapter Two

I also don't own the pictures used and two of the characters don't belong to me..they belong to their respective owners.

After signing the contract, Lucy had a moment of regret for forfeiting her family ties and possibly never seeing them again. However, that moment quickly passed and she felt nothing, but hate at the blood pouring through veins and the other siblings (besides Lily and Lincoln) that shared the same blood. They destroyed everything due to some silly nonsense spoken to by a known sore loser who can't accept defeat. And it was time for them to payz

**Grab anything that you want to take before we go to your new home.**

The demon queen stated before Lucy walked back into the household and grabbed three things: her poetry book, the magic book that her Great Aunt Harriet had and her beloved pet, Fangs. Everything else was a reminder of the life that she had before this situation even escalated excluding her beloved Edwin bust that was destroyed by her older sister's hands. Speaking of which..her sister was still in bed snoring away like nothing was remotely wrong in the household. Which made her sick to her stomach...They truly don't care about Lincoln if they're able to sleep soundly without worrying that he could die or get kidnapped.

"I hope you rot in hell." Lucy said silently before heading back outside with the two books and her pet. As she walked back to her mistress..Lucy took one last look at the house and glared at it. 

**Ready Lucy.**

"Ready mistress." Lucy said as they all transported away from the place where Lincoln, Lily and Lucy once called home. When they finally arrived at their new home (a couple of seconds later), Lucy had to steal herself since she wasn't used to transportation spells.

**So what do you think of my palace?**

The demon queen said as Lucy looked behind her and noticed a dark castle that was surrounded by lava. For a regular person the image might have frightened them, but for Lucy..she was fascinated by the image. 

"It's amazing. But I'm kinda worried about my sister and brother not looking where they're going." Lucy said.

**Don't worry. Since you all have my blessing the lava won't kill you, but for anyone else...**

**Let's say that they'll have a very smoothing bath.**

"Alright. So do you want me to keep calling you mistress or..." Lucy started to say until she was interrupted.

**You can call me that or you can call me by my human name** **Britaina. But we can talk more about the details after you meet all of the other people who I rescued over the thousands of years since I've been queen.**

Lucy nodded and followed her new mistress over the walkway surrounded by lava. She tried not to think too much about the reactions that her family would have once they realized that three of their own went missing or two considering the terrible actions taken against her beloved, Lincoln. When they arrived..Lucy noticed five other girls standing in the throne room. 

The first was a woman with hair that was white as snow with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and was much developed considering that she was much older than Lucy. 

The second was a woman who also had white hair and had two red wings attached to her back.

The third had black hair and razor sharp teeth. Unlike the others..she was showing more skin.

The fourth had grey hair and was wearing a black dress. 

And the fifth had brown hair that was styled to resemble two devil horns on the front. She was wearing a red hoodie and was smoking.

"Mistress..I see that you've returned." The first one said.

**Yes. You don't know how long it took just to find my soulmate.**

"Are you talking about the boy in your arms?" The fifth said.

**Yep. I'll wait a couple of years for him to grow up and will share him if any of you desire him as well.**

"Noted. But who are the two little girls who are with you?" The fourth said.

"Are they fresh meat for me to eat?" The third said.

**Meet our new comrade against the human race...Lucy and her little sister, Lily. I stroke a deal with her so we can share her brother. While offering her help to destroy the human race.**

"Oh goodie. It was so boring waiting for you to wake up." The first said.

**That's enough chatter. We can continue talking in the morning, but for now..rest for soon the human race will become history!!**

As the five girls laughed...Lucy couldn't help herself from wondering what life the three girls will live here. While in the outside world..a certain sport obsessed girl slowly opened her eyes and said:

Lucy?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter..Bye 👋


	4. Chapter Three

I don't own the pictures..they belong to their creators. And these characters don't belong to me..they belong to their respective owners. PS: I know that you don't like that I haven't named given the characters names..but I will have them say it when they introduce themselves to Lucy, Lily and Lincoln in the morning. But don't worry...I've chosen plenty of characters including some from the bloodiest animes that I remember) Also the harem will NOT be growing. The challenge said only 5 girls so I'm keeping it five girls.

As Lynn was waking up and finding her sister gone, Britaina was showing Lucy to her room. It was purple and black..which fit her personality to a tee. 

**Here's your room Lucy. Hope it's to your liking.**

"It's perfect. But I was wondering if there's other demons in the castle." Lucy asked.

**Good observation Lucy. There are others in the castle that have yet to introduce themselves yet. You see...I collected several people of varying ages and placed them without my court.**

"How many?" Lucy said.

**If I tell you that..it will spoil the surprise. Besides it's getting late and you need plenty of rest for tomorrow...we make preparations.**

As Britaina left, Lucy slowly walked into her new bed and covered herself in the covers. Fang was resting in a cage in the far corner of the room and was already asleep. Sighing..she slowly wondered if their family suspected anything was amiss in their "perfect" home. But she quickly shrugged that feeling off..they probably never noticed that they are missing until someone told them to their faces. Slowly, Lucy fell asleep and dreamt of her romance with Lincoln. While the four devils walked into the lower levels of the castle and greeted some of the other girls that their mistress rescued. 

"So..I heard our queen has finally risen." The sixth girl said. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"She did. With three more arrivals with her." The third girl said.

"Oh. I wonder what they're like?" The seventh girl said as she hugged the eighth girl who looked emotionless. 

"We'll find out tomorrow. Besides we should be making preparations for our takeover of the world." The first said.

"Good. Another chance to appease my mother." The eighth girl said as the others roll their eyes.

"I wonder if we will spare some of them." The ninth girl said.

"Why?" The first said.

"So we can torture them of course. Plus who knows if our mistress will let our newest party member choice who gets to keep their lives." The ninth said. 

"It doesn't matter. We will rid the world of the entire human race for the name of queen Britaina." The tenth girl said knowing that one of their most blood thirsty members was listening in. 

Meanwhile the sports obsessed girl was made aware that her sister was missing and quickly snapped herself awake. Her younger sister was missing. She couldn't help herself from running to her parents room and alerting them to the situation.

"What? Lucy's gone missing?" Rita yelled.

"Yes. She's not in her bed." Lynn Jr. said. The commotion was causing the others to wake up which lead to Lisa making an interesting discovery and yelling:

**LILLY IS ALSO GONE!!!**

"Oh God. Two of my babies are gone." Rita said making Lynn Senior hug her and reassure her that no one else is missing. 

"It'll be okay Mom. Maybe they're outside with Lincoln." Lori said as she rushed downstairs and opened the door to the backyard. Everyone else was on edge, but thought that maybe Lori's suggestion made the most sense. They are the only ones who cared for him the most after all. But those thoughts were dashed once Lori came back inside and looked up at them and said:

**Lincoln is also missing.**

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE THREE OF MY BABIES!!" Rita yelled before breaking down into sobs. 

"This can't be...this must be some kind of a joke." Luna said.

"No joke. None of them are out there." Lori said.

"Girls..comfort your mother. I have a phone call to make to the police." Lynn Sr. Said as he walked down the stairs. As he did so..the girls were hit with various emotions about there siblings kidnapping...

Unaware that things were about to get worse for them as the investigation goes on.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye 👋


	5. Chapter Four

I don't own the pictures or characters used...they belong to their respective owners. You will see lemons when Lincoln is **eighteen years old**. Also if you have any suggestions who should join Britaina's forces..tell me. Note: **THE HAREM IS STAYING AS FIVE PEOPLE**

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes in the morning expecting to feel the rough surface of the ground and the itchy grass touching his exposed skin. He hardly slept on a bed since his sister convinced the others to throw him out to the cold. He didn't expect to feel the soft texture of a bed and the feel of someone hugging him.

**Did you have a good sleep?**

Lincoln slowly turned his head and came face to face with the demon queen that was released. Who knew that he was her soulmate? But that didn't explain the current circumstances that he woke up to.

"Y..Yeah I did. But..I wonder how I got here in the first place." Lincoln asked.

**Did you honestly think that I would leave my soulmate with a family who tossed him outside like trash? I told you when we first met..that we belong by each other's sides.**

When she said that, Lincoln remembered all of the hatred that he felt towards the rest of his family. They took advantage of him for twelve years and never thanked him for what he did. And this..was just the last straw. He hated them excluding Lucy and Lily.

"Sigh...I guess that makes sense. But I want to know what happened to my two sisters." Lincoln said.

**They're fine. Your sister and I. Struck a deal last night and she convinced me to take your little sister along. Not like I was going to leave her there in the first place considering how they treated you.**

"Good. I should've known that everything would go out of hand yet..." Lincoln said before Britaina held his hand and caused him to look at her.

**Don't blame yourself for what those simple minded fools did. They were the ones who constantly made your life hell for no reason at all.**

"You're right. I shouldn't make excuses for their behavior nor be so forgiving to them. Each time I get mistreated, they say some sort of "heart-felt" apology and then do something again that makes my life a living hell." Lincoln said.

**So are you done forgiving them for doing things towards you?**

"Yes. I'm sick and tired of being a door mate and letting them walk all over me. I'm also sick of taking care of my younger siblings, being forced to help with their activities and being forced to date my friend, Ronnie Anne." (Do you want Ronnie Anne to join? Comment Yes or No) (PS: She is just joining the army and not being added to the harem. The challenge said five and I'm sticking to it)

**Good. Now let's head to the dining hall so you and your sisters can meet the people under my command.**

Lincoln nodded and started to follow Britaina towards the dining hall while four other people were sitting on the lower floors talking about their plans towards the human race.

"Finally. I get to use my sword to tear through the flesh of those untrustful humans." A woman wearing black body armor said. She had black hair and an old injury on her eye while holding a large sword.

"Yes. I can't wait to unleash the spirits towards them and watching them tear each other limb by limb." said a little girl wearing a red dress. (Yes...I added Corpse Party to the mix and I'm planning to add other anime as well.)

"Sigh...Guess it's time to start cleaning the dungeons again." A sixteen year old boy said. He had beautiful blue eyes and black hair.

"And I better get the torture tools ready...you know how my wife and her coworkers like to see them punished for their sins." Another boy said. As the four continued talking, the other members of Britaina's army were heading back and were anxiously waiting for the day to conquer the human world. 

Meanwhile, The Loud family were sitting in the living room with regretful faces. It has been a couple of hours since they filled a missing persons report and were waiting for any news that may come their way. But that didn't stop the guilt that was pooling inside them for kicking Lincoln out of the house.

They were just thinking of their safety yet they failed to see what they were doing to their poor brother. However, they didn't tell what happened prior to his kidnapping since the parents were made aware of how much trouble they would be in if word of them kicking their son out would reach public ears. It was a sad day for them, but they had to keep making appearances while a certain young goth and tough girl would get a visit that will determine their fate in the coming years.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye 👋


	6. Chapter Five

I don't own the picture used...it belongs to their creator

It was 7:00 in the morning and everyone was out and about. Which included Haiku, Lucy's best friend who was worried about her. She heard that she went missing and wanted to find her.

"Sigh...Hopefully I can figure out where she went." Haiku said before she heard something fall in her room. As she turned around to get it...she came face to face with a demon with white hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress.

"Why is a demon here?" Haiku asked.

**_My mistress wishes to extend an offer to you._ **

"An offer?" Haiku asked.

**_Yes. To join her army and help destroy the human race once and for all._ **

"What? But.." Haiku said before thinking about the offer given. She knew better than to take an offer with a demon yet it was too tempting to be involved into the supernatural world like she and Lucy imagined. When the demon said something that snapped her attention towards her.

**_Your friend Lucy already agreed to the offer given_ **

"Lucy joined?" Haiku said.

**_Yes. She did after all...she wouldn't leave her precious brother alone with a demon would she?_ **

After hearing that, Haiku knew that she made her choice. So she nodded and was transported to the castle. Meanwhile, the three Louds were in the dining room and were surprised to see only 13 people. (Don't worry..more characters will be introduced)

"Is this everyone?" Lucy asked.

**No. Many of my servants and followers are out doing their jobs. You'll see them eventually, but first..let them introduce themselves to you.**

1\. Cynthia (out on a job)

2\. Siris

3\. Mileena 

4\. Hannah

5\. Tori

6\. Isana

7\. Naruko

8\. Gaia 

9\. Izami

10\. Esdeath

11\. Guts

12\. Sachiko 

13\. Stan

14\. Tatsumi

(If you haven't guessed...the names are ordered by the order of the pictures used)

"And there's more out there doing your bidding?" Lucy asked.

**Of course. Which reminds me...Cynthia managed to show that your friend has agreed to join us.**

"Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Lucy said as she didn't want to see her friend viciously murdered by the hands of one of Britaina's followers. Even now..she could imagine each of them brutally killing her while Lucy was powerless to stop it. 

**So is there anyone else who you want to save?**

"No." Lucy said quickly. Haiku was the only one that she wanted to save from the devastation that was coming towards the human population. The rest were fair game in her eyes mainly because of how they all stood by and let her brother be bullied and assaulted by everyone else.

**Alright. Now do you have people who you want to save Lincoln?**

Lincoln thought long and hard about the answer that he was about to give and when he figured out who he wanted to save, he opened his mouth and started to say:

I choose...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Bye 👋


	7. Chapter Six

I don't own the pictures used or the characters...they belong to their respective owners 

Where we left off:

"I choose...Ronnie Anne, Carlota and Bobby." Lincoln said much to the shock of Lucy. Mainly because she thought that Clyde would be in there as well.

"What about Clyde?" Lucy asked.

"You mean my former best friend who abandoned me just so Lori could notice him? He's dead to me. But to be honest...There are others that I want to save." Lincoln said.

**Oh? Who are they?**

"Girl Jordon and Stella. However, I think that they all excluding Carlota deserve to be punished first before being added to your forces." Lincoln said.

**Exactly what I was thinking.**

Britaina exclaimed before one of her maids came towards here and told her that some of the others have arrived back which included Cynthia and Haiku. As the doors opened, Lincoln could see 9 girls coming towards them. 

15\. Akane

16\. Saya

17\. Ai

18\. Rose Wilson

19\. Android 21

20\. Dabi

21\. Ichika

22.Natsu

23\. Harley

After getting introduced to more of his soulmate's army, Lincoln thought back to what Britaina said. They were going to conquer and destroy humanity yet despite knowing so..Lincoln was strangely fine with it. Since he could convince her to spare some of the younger generation so they can grow up somewhere safe without any knowledge of the human world. 

Besides this would be the perfect opportunity to destroy the rest of his supposed family. A family who was willing to kick him out just so nothing bad could happen to their hobbies, jobs or relationships. All minor things that were never in any danger before any of this happened. To make matters worse, this wasn't the first time that they did something so despicable to him. So many incidents that they blamed him for...despite any evidence showing that otherwise. His mother and father were cowards, but who's to say that he wasn't also the same.

For years, he let his sisters walk all over him and constantly blame him for almost everything. Yet despite knowing how unfair that was, he kept trying to please them. But when did they (minus Lucy and Lily) ever try to help each other or leave him alone? They also tried to tell him who he can or can't date..which showed how much control they had over him.

Well, that ends today. No longer will he be pushed around or ordered like a servant? He was Lincoln, mate of Britaina and future King of Demons. And the Louds just screwed him over for the last time. Watch out Louds because Lincoln finally grew a backbone and is coming for you.

Speaking of which, The Louds were still searching for Lincoln, Lucy and Lily. They hated that they drove Lincoln away and that his sisters followed suit. It was hard knowing that the police were just there a couple of moments ago and left to ask the neighbors a couple of questions. Questions that they hoped wouldn't show that they purposely kicked their brother out without caring what happens to him.

They hated what they've done and hoped that their brother/son will forgive him. Which was kinda stupid since their brother always forgave them despite what they placed him through. So it wouldn't be different..right?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Bye 👋


	8. Chapter Seven

Before we begin..I want to apologize to the people who like Clyde. I'm sorry that Clyde is depicted this way, but it was necessary for the plot.

Now back to the story:

After finishing their meal, Britaina started to show Lincoln, Lucy and Lily around before bumping into Cynthia and Haiku. 

"Lucy! You're okay." Haiku said.

"Of course. I missed you Haiku." Lucy said.

"Me too!" Haiku said.

**_As nice as this reunion is, Britaina was just about to show you all that the castle has to offer._ **

"Sorry. Anyway...I'll tell you what my _family_ did when we're alone." Lucy said with Haiku agreeing. She knew that something wasn't right way before Lucy and her siblings were whisked away. Something that no one else seemed to notice especially Clyde and his friends who instantly started hanging out with Chandler (minus Ronnie Anne). 

A couple of minutes later, the group was relaxing in Lucy's room when Haiku was made aware of what the Louds have done.

"So sorry that you had to be in that situation Lincoln." Haiku said.

"Don't be. I'm glad that the three of us got out of there before they do something more extreme." Lincoln said.

"Speaking of which...Lucy told me that you're planning on saving Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Carlota. Why?" Haiku said.

"Carlota was the only one who was nice to me despite the rumors my sisters started. Taking Bobby is a form of revenge against Lori. And Ronnie Anne...because she never abandoned me like the others. However, she still distanced herself from me and bullied me relentlessly. I still consider her a friend, but she needs to be punished for her actions." Lincoln said.

"Agreed. Still..I wonder when our training will start?" Haiku said with the others minus Lily commenting in. While Britaina contacted someone who was her eyes and ears in Royal Woods.

_Mistress..The Louds are telling everyone that Lincoln, Lucy and Lily were kidnapped._

**I knew that this was the route that they would use.**

_Should I do something to them?_

**No. The police are already looking around and will eventually cover the truth. And I made sure that the smartest one's computers will never be able to delete any of the data that showed them mistreating my beloved.**

_That's great Mistress._

**I know it is. But I need you to capture a couple of people for me.**

_May I ask who?_

**Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Carlota Casagrande, Girl Jordon and Stella**

_It will be done Mistress._

**Good. Now act normally so no one will have any suspension that you're connected to all of this.**

_Yes Mistress. I will contact you again when I've captured all of the people that you require._

After that, the spy slowly got up and started to get dressed for the day. It was hard work being the demon queen's servant, but once the invasion begins it will all be worth it. Especially seeing as they will finally have revenge against their own mother for abandoning them weeks on end just so they can see several men.

"Perfect. Now I just have to wait until the perfect time to capture those people. Though I'm sure that the Louds will be proud of what they accomplished." The spy said as they walked out of their room. As the five chosen sneezed and wondered if someone was talking about them. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Bye 👋

PS: No additions this time. This chapter focuses mainly on the revealed spy in Royal Woods and the four new recruits talking to each other. Don't worry...I will get more people in if you don't think that having 23 is enough.


	9. Chapter Eight

I don't own the character...she belongs to her creator and anime. 

After finishing the conversation with another one of her subjects, Britaina started to think of the various ways to punish those who made her husband's life miserable. She could send some of them to Esdeath and Tatsumi, but that would be extensive since they once tortured and healed someone to the point where they went into a coma. That would be great if she didn't need them to serve her in a years time. And the incident happened 20 years ago and that person was still in a coma.

**Cynthia, Bring Tanya here.**

Cynthia nodded and transported away only to come back a couple of seconds later with a young girl with blonde hair. She had bright beautiful eyes and seemed like any ordinary little girl. 

"I see that you summoned me." The girl said.

**We're going to get five recruits. Out of all of them....only four managed to mistreat my soulmate so I want you to punish them.**

The girl just stared at Britaina for a second before showing her a wide grin. 

"Of course. I love bring people down to size." She said as she happily skipped away and started to prepare herself for the fun that she was going to have. Meanwhile the spy was thinking of ways to get the five people to an isolated location so no one will be suspicious and try to figure out what was going on.

"Hi *****!" A voice said as the spy turned around spotted a woman who has blonde hair and blue eyes. The spy quickly to make sure that no one saw them and dragged her into a nearby alley. (If you haven't figured it out...this is Harley Quinn) 

"Did Britaina send you to help me Harley?" The spy said. 

"Yep. It's not like she doesn't trust you. She just figured that you needed help." Harley said.

"Remind me to thank her when we capture the targets." The spy said.

"Will do." Harley said. 

"Now come on..We need to figure out a way to get these five alone." Carol said.

"Now about sending a text from Lincoln's phone and telling them of his location." Harley said.

"But won't they immediately ask questions?" The spy said.

"Not if you say that he's not ready to face his family yet." Harley said. The spy quickly agreed to the plan that her fellow servant came up with. In no time, the five chosen will be captured and forced to join forces with Britaina. But she couldn't help herself from wondering when the police will catch the Louds in their lie. No matter, soon the world would end and they will perish. At the same time as this, Lynn was throwing her ball at the wall and quickly catching it.

She never imagined that her sister would actually run away with their brother and little sister. Especially since she knew that it was all in good fun any way...right? Sighing..she quickly looked at the other side which was deprived of her sister's presence. No more sighing or poetry writing. Just a bed with a coffin and all of her processions minus her poetry book.

"Everything will be okay. It's not like we broke any laws." Lynn kept telling herself as two police officers were interviewing neighbors who reported what they saw. By the end of the day, the police were already aware that something was fishy about the Louds and will continued to sniff out the truth. Unaware that they would soon do more than catch the Louds in their lies..as five cellphones pinged. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye 👋


	10. Chapter Nine

Lincoln, Lucy and Haiku were still in Lucy's room when they heard the door open. As they turned around...they came face to face with Britaina and two other people. One was a boy slightly older than them by a couple of years and the other was a purple haired woman wearing a typical witch's hat.

"Mistress, May I ask why you graced us with your presense." Haiku said.

**I need to start training you all for the conflict that is coming our way. The people behind me are two of the people who will train you, Percy Jackson and Blair.**

"Cool." The trio said.

**I also have to tell you that the people that you've chosen are going to be captured soon.**

"That's great." Lincoln said knowing full well that they won't come quietly. As Britaina left them, she went to check on Tanya only to see her talk to Tori and Mileena. 

**Are you requiring the help of Mileena and Tori?**

Britaina asked as Tanya nodded. She figured that with the use of the two slightly insane women that they would get broken down quicker. But not before setting some ground rules which included cannibalism and anything sexual. 

"This will be so much fun." Mileena said as she enjoyed the pain and miserly of others which is why she enjoyed hunting down any demon who tries to take over Britaina's kingdom. Just seeing the way that they beg and scream for forgiveness and mercy as she tears into their flesh.

**Just don't make them go into coma and go completely insane.**

A warning that she figured out after years of ruling over her kingdom...alone. It was lonely, but now that she has her soulmate then she finally has someone to rule by her side. But, she still has to select people to join them besides Lucy. Meanwhile the police were getting closer to the truth and were ready to interview the Louds while having some of their detectives searching around. 

"Are you ready to do this?" One of the police officers said as they neared the house. The other police officer nodded as they clutched the search warrant in their hands. Unaware that Siris was following along while disguised as one of the four police officers heading over. She was there to make sure that 5 year old super genius gets rid of any evidence before they get arrested. She also planned to use her magic to force the two (coward) parents to tell the truth. 

"Time for the games to begin." She said as they parked in the drive way of the house and knocked on the door. 

"Did you find anything on my missing children?" Rita said as she basically slammed open the door after hearing the door knocking. 

"No. Unfortunately, we still don't know where or who took your children, but we wanted to get more information about them." The first officer said as they all went inside. When they did..the interview was going smoothly and everything seemed to be in order. While upstairs, Lisa was trying to get rid of the data that would show the mistreatment and abuse that they placed Lincoln through without much success. 

"What is going on? Why can't I delete this data?" She said as she kept getting more and more frustrated as time went on. At the same time, the officers got to the part about the neighbors saying that Lincoln was outside for several days and before any of the parents could offer an excuse, Siris cast her spell which made them tell the police officers the truth.

"Our son was bad luck so we threw him out so he wouldn't infect us." Rita said while confused.

"That's not all. We also make him help his sisters with their numerous hobbies and ground him for no reason at all." Lynn Sr. said. 

"Then we have to choice, Lynn Senior and Rita Loud, the both of you are under arrest." The first officer said as she slapped the handcuffs on the two. 

"Wait. We don't take care of our taxes and make our five year old do it." Lynn Sr. said.

"We also allow our seven year olds to eat out of the trash and keep dangerous animals." Rita said which made the officers very disgusted while the detectives searched upstairs and found Lisa trying and failing to destroy evidence. And when she noticed she only had one thing to say:

This isn't good.

Meanwhile, our group of five was nearing the location that the text said to meet up. Which begs the question:

What horrors will these five face in the near future?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter..Bye 👋

PS: The pictures or the characters used...don't belong to me..they belong to their creators


	11. Chapter Ten

I don't own the pictures or the characters used...they belong to their creators.

It was almost nighttime when Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Carlota Casagrande arrived at the location given by the text. They all wore coats and boats and were ready to find Lincoln and take him home.

"Why are we doing this? Shouldn't we tell Mom about..." Bobby said before Carlota turned around.

"So we tell Aunt Maria and he gets sent back home to that so called family of his who have clearly mistreated him and he goes through more days of hell?" Carlota said causing Bobby to drop the issue knowing that his cousin was right. She told them that something wasn't right about the treatment that Lincoln was going through, but they shook it off. Only to regret it once the news came that he went missing along with two of his sisters. 

At the same time, Harley and the spy were watching them. 

"So they're here...What are we going to do now?" The spy asked.

"We're going to capture them and knock them unconscious." Harley said.

"And how are we going to do that?" The spy said.

"I asked red to help us get them." Harley said as the spy turned around and came face to face with a woman with red hair standing a couple of feet behind them.

"Is she..." The spy started to say until Harley answered the question.

"Yep. I managed to talk the mistress into saving her besides she's one of the reasons why I stopped going back to him." Harley said. 

"So I need to knock out one of them with one of my flowers and tie the other ones up?" Poison Ivy aka Pamela Isley said.

"Yep. Mistress wants all of them excluding the older girl punished for causing Lincoln hell." Harley said.

"Alright." Pamela said as the trio watched Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Carlota walked into the dark and spooky forest as the two other chosen just arrived at the location.

"I can't believe that this is where Lincoln went." Stella asked.

"Hopefully he's fine so we can take him back to his family. They were pretty devastated when they found him and his sisters, Lucy and Lily missing." Girl Jordon said as they also went inside. 

"Looks like they're all here." Harley said.

"Yep. Let them go in deeper into the forest then trap them." The spy said as they watched the five chosen go in deeper and deeper into the forest until....

"Time for trapping." Harley said and Pamela used her powers to control the plants around them and trapped four of them using the roots.

"Ugh...I can't get free." Ronnie Anne said.

"I knew that we should've told Mom." Bobby said as Carlota turned around and tried to help her cousins until a flower came into view and blew pollen into her face which caused her to pass out.

"CARLOTA!!" Ronnie Anne and Bobby cried before they heard some more struggling coming from behind them. They couldn't turn their heads to see them, but they knew that they were there.

"Good job red...Now all of them are trapped and ready to face our mistress." Harley said. The two Santiago's came face to face with three women and were shocked to find that the third was ************.

At the same time, The Louds were in the police station and were sweating like they were in a marathon. Everything that they've ever did to their brother was out in the open and everything was over for them. A fact that caused most of them to start to cry knowing that their dreams and hopes for the future were done before they've ever began.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Lola said. 

"I'm sorry. I..I tried to get rid of everything, but for some reason all my attempts failed." Lisa said.

"It's not your fault Lisa. We should've stopped before any of this happened." Lori said as Lynn looked at her family in sadness. This was her fault. If she never forced her brother to go to that softball game and said that he was bad luck...Then none of this would've happened to them. Sighing...she looked around and hoped that her brother and sisters were safe. Unaware that at that very moment:

_It's done mistress._

**Good work...I'm sure that you'll be awarded once we conquer the human world.**

_Thank you Mistress. Hope to fill you in with more updates in the future. Bye._

After the call, the spy looked back at the four unconscious people who were knocked out by a baseball bat leaving blood dripping down their foreheads. Sighing, she said:

I wish that things didn't have to be this way, but you left me no choice. Now it's time for all of you to pay the price.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter....Bye 👋


	12. Chapter Eleven

I don't own the pictures used...they belong to their creators.

Britaina was staring at the still bodies of Carlota, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Stella and Girl Jordon. She was aware that only Carlota was to be unpunished for her actions due to her trying to help him. But the same couldn't be said for her two cousins...since they did numerous sins against her beloved. From bullying and cowardice to beating him black and blue...they needed to be taught a lesson. 

"Oh...The boy looks handsome." Mileena said.

"I would agree if he wasn't too much of a pushover. I mean come on...letting your girlfriend control every aspect in your life." Tori said as she stared at him with disgust. She hated boys who would just bow down and do whatever their girlfriends ask without question. 

"If you think that was bad...then you should have seen the way that he was trying to get away from the forest." Harley mentioned.

**We can talk more about the boy's cowardice later. For now...We need to place them in their right places for training.**

Britaina said as Tori, Harley, Mileena and Tanya carried the four to the torturing room while Carlota was taken to one of the rooms in the castle. But before they continued on their way...Tanya made a request for some potions.

**Your wish is granted.**

Britaina said with her eyebrow raised. She didn't know what she was planning, but whatever it was...wasn't good. Especially for Bobby considering she ordered one of the sex changing potions. Meanwhile two boys were just coming in and were looking at the four with different expressions on their faces.

"Looks like some people are getting punished." One said with glee on his face. 

"Yep. You can help too if you want." Tanya asked.

"Sure. Besides Pinetree and I have nothing better to do anyway...What about you Finn?" The first boy asked.

"I'll pass. Mistress said that she needs someone to help the new recruits with their training." Finn said.

"But doesn't she already have Percy and Blair training them?" Harley asked.

"Yes. But she feels like they need all the training that they can get." Finn said. At the same time, a demon boy was watching the Louds through the distance.

"Sigh...Of all jobs, I have to help our spy watch these people run around like they're heads were coming off." The boy said.

"Just be glad that you weren't here before any of this happened. The two parents really let them go out of control...especially for that bratty sore loser of theirs." The spy said.

"I still can't understand why they let her ego get that large in the first place." The boy said.

"If I had to guess, they got blinded by the numerous rewards and praises that she managed to get them. So much that they hardly noticed what they were doing until it got right into their faces." The spy said.

"Blinded by greed and wealth. Sigh...Mankind has always been greedy." The boy said.

"Agreed. Anyway..We should really head back and start spying again tomorrow." The spy said as she turned around and started to head back to her home while the boy sighed and continued watching them.

"How sad. They still can't accept responsibility for their own actions." The boy said as he saw them bicker about who's fault it is. He knew that they would fully understand the consequences once the end of the world begins. 

"I wonder if Britaina will call the Grimm squad back from their mission." The boy said as he went home knowing that if he continued to watch the Louds then they would would cause him to lose brain cells. Now back to Britaina's dungeon where Ronnie Anne, Bobby Santiago, Girl Jordon and Stella are staying.

Ronnie Anne was slowly starting to wake up and was about to scratch her head until she noticed that her wrists were chained. 

"What in the?" Ronnie Anne said as she noticed that she was surrounded by concrete walls that were covered with moss and some dried blood. It was cold and only had a bucket in the corner along with some bones scattered here and there. Ronnie Anne tried to get out of the chains only for them to shrink painfully on her wrists until blood was on the floor making her stop.

"Ow. That's the last time that I try that." Ronnie Anne said before she heard the door open and came face to face with a girl with her hair spiked up to form two devil horns. She had silver eyes, a red hoodie and was smirking at her like a mad woman. As she approached closer, Ronnie Anne had one thing that came to mind:

This won't end well for me.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye 👋 


	13. Chapter Twelve

I don't own the pictures or characters used...They belong to their creators.

When the girl stood right in front of Ronnie Anne, she quickly snatched her face and forced her to look at her.

"So you're one of his so called _friends_." The girl said with some kind of sarcasm with the word friends. 

"Y..You know Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne said as she started to shake. She knew that pretending to be brave would be useless in this situation especially since she didn't know where her brother and cousin were. As she continued to stare at her face...Ronnie Anne noticed the evil smirk coming onto the girls face.

"Of course I know him. Everyone here knows Lincoln and who he's bonded too." The girl said which raised questions in Ronnie Anne's mind, but before she could ask them..The girl said something that nearly made her heart stop:

We also know what you did to him. Which means that you deserve some kind of punishment.

"P..Punishment?" Ronnie Anne said as the girl reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a gun of some kind.

"Of course. Do you really think that we will put someone like you in our ranks without making you pay for what you did?" The girl said.

"So you're going to kill me?" Ronnie Anne said.

"No. I'm about to do something so much worse." The girl said as she fired the gun and a dart hit her on the arm. At first nothing happened, but then....Ronnie Anne started screaming in pain. It felt like her arm was getting cut off and it got worse once the girl started to squeeze it making her cry. 

"Don't scream. The fun is just getting started." The girl said as Ronnie Anne stared at her with tears coming down her eyes. This was going to be hell while at her brother's cell:

AAAHHHH!!

Bobby screamed Mileena started to cut his body bit by bit. Being careful not to hit anything that could cause him to die. As she did so...she remembered the conversation that she had with the mistress before this began. She could do anything to him as long as he didn't did which brought a smirk to her face. 

"Stop crying. You're a grown man and you should act like one." Mileena said as she opened one of the potions that she was given and forced Bobby to drink. As he did, he felt like his body was getting ripped apart at the stems and passed out. As he did so, Mileena stared at his or may I say her new body. She was quite beautiful and she would gladly take her as one of her pets. However she knew that her master would like this one alive. 

"I wonder if some of my friends would like to play with you." Mileena said as the boy turned girl started to cry in his sleep. At the same time, Britaina watched and looked satisfied at how the punishments were going. But she started to think about the Grimm squad that was coming back to her castle. Speaking of which...she observed some of them walking in with blood on their bodies probably from those no good betrayers who didn't want to be under her rule.

**So I take it that they're all taken care of.**

"Of course they are. We did take their children and placed them with the others." One of the Grimm squad said.

**Good. But I see that some of you aren't here.**

"They're helping Tanjiro take care of the rest of them who are hiding out. They should be back tomorrow." Another said. 

**Soon no one will stop us from uniting the land under my rule. And once we finished making our plans...we will soon conquer the human realm and make it our own.**

"Oh goodie. I can't wait to break some legs." Another said.

**Patience. We have some new recruits to our forces and I would like to introduce you to them once you're all here.**

"Of course. And did you find your soulmate?" One of the males said.

**Yes. He still needs to grow up some more, but he's finally here in my arms.**

"I'm so happy for you. Now come on guys...let's get some cookies." Another said as she started to run off with the others followed behind her. As Britaina watched them...she felt like her forces were growing larger every day that they're here. 

And soon...everyone will know that there will be no where left to hide. And that their demise is coming soon.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye 👋


	14. Chapter Thirteen

This has sexual content 

**SLAP.**

Ronnie Anne woke up with a sharp slap to her left check. It hurt more than it should because the serum was still in her system. 

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Tori said with glee. Ronnie Anne didn't answer her because she knew that nothing, but pain will come to her. 

"Not saying anything? That can change especially since we're busy teaching the four of you a lesson." Tori said which caused her to perk up and glare at Tori.

"You better not touch my brother or else..." Ronnie Anne said bravely before Tori squeezed her leg.

"Like you can do anything to stop us. Compared to the others, you're just a tiny pebble." Tori said before she took out a knife and slowly started to come to Ronnie Anne. As she kept coming closer, Ronnie Anne tried to keep a brave face when Tori made the first cut on her leg. 

Meanwhile, Bobby was just waking up. "He" was noticing that something was strange with "his" body.

"Oh he's awake." Someone said. Bobby looked up and saw Mileena and Bipper staring at him with interest. 

"What did you do to me?" Bobby asked while raising an eyebrow to his higher voice. He slowly looked down and that body was that of female's instead of a males. 

"As you can see, that potion that I made you drink turned you into a female. Got to say that you're quite a looker too...which makes me wonder how many men would pay for a night with you." Mileena said.

"NO. Anything, but that." Bobby (BeBe) said.

"Then again...Mistress could always use another spy for the human world. Which means that we need to make you extremely loyal to her." Mileena said.

"But before that can happen...Can I take a crack at her." Bipper said.

"Sure. The side effect should be kicking in now." Mileena said as Bebe's body became hot. She started to pant and rub her legs before Bipper moved in to her face and gave her a kiss.

"Would you like to watch?" Bipper said.

"As much as I want to...I have to help Tanya with those other two brats that we have down here." Mileena said before leaving. As she did, Bipper started to squeeze Bebe's breasts which caused her to moan.

"Just relax and enjoy it. Because you're all mine tonight." Bipper said.

At the same time, Britaina watched as another group of demons walked into her throne room. 

**How was the mission?**

"It was good. We got rid of the rest of the pesky rebellion and sent the children to the brainwashing room." One said with green hair.

**Excellent. My plans on total human extinction is slowly progressing to my favor.**

"I heard that you found your soulmate." A woman with cat ears said.

**Yep. He's still too young for adult activities, but given enough time than he will be a force to be reckoned with.**

"Good. Now if you excuse us...We need to see where the others went to." A man with a tattoo across his face said as they slowly walked off to their sleeping quarters. 

**Soon the human world will be mine for the taking and no one will stop us. Especially not those Louds.**

Now back to Bebe and Bipper:

"How does it feel?" Bipper said as he kept rubbing Bebe's body through her clothes. She didn't answer at first until he reached underneath her shirt and played with her nipples causing her to moan. 

"Now will you answer me." Bipper said as she felt her resistance failing before he started to twist them hard.

"It feels good." Bebe said before Bipper took his hands off of Bebe and snapped his fingers. As he did..Bebe's shirt disappeared leaving her topless. She tried to cover herself up, but she couldn't...which made Bipper laugh.

"Nice try Princess." Bipper teased which caused Bebe's face to redden with shame. But she quickly got over it when she heard pants falling down outo the floor and saw Bipper with his junk hanging out.

"Now you're going to let me rub this between your breasts and if you refuse..Then your precious little sister will be forced to become a woman early." Bipper said which was an empty threat. But Bebe didn't know that. 

"Okay. Just don't hurt my sister." Bebe said as she watched Bipper place his junk between her new breasts. She was disgusted and watched with anger as he used them at his disposal. 

"Oh. This feels amazing." Bipper said which made everything ten times worse. She felt like screaming, but knew that wouldn't do her any good. She could feel him getting wetter and covering the crease with the fluid coming out. 

"Oh..I'm going to cum." Bipper said as he sped up which caused Bebe to have tears run down her eyes as he stopped and started to cum. It was hot, sticky and degrading for her and some even landed on her face.

"That's a good look for you. But now's the time to make you a woman." Bipper said as he took his junk out and showed that it was still hard. Bebe tried to fight back when he instantly put it in and started to thrust.

Each second was agonizing for the newly transformed girl and almost made her want to scream in pure agony. But she held it in since she knew that her sister could be in danger if she made a sound.

"How does it feel?" Bipper said as Bebe started to tear up and think of Ronnie Anne. The most important girl

before feeling a hard slap hit her cheek. 

"I said....How..Does..It...Feel?" Bipper asked as he started to thrust harder after each word.

"It feels good." Bebe said before Bipper started to thrust faster. She knew what was coming and wanted to get away and get her sister out of this horrible place. Only to feel Bipper stop and hot, sticky cum flooding her center. 

"Is..it over?" She asked before Bipper started to laugh.

"No. Our fun has just begun." Bipper said as he started to thrust again slowly breaking Bebe down until she is just a loyal soldier in Britaina's army. 

Showing some of the cruelty the demon queen is capable of. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter...Bye :)


End file.
